Changing Memories
by LanaAffleck
Summary: This is my first Pearl Harbor fic (and not my last!) as well as my first fic posted here. I would tell you more about the fic, but I think you should check it out for yourseld. Please R/R!


This fanfic is written from Rafe's point of view.  
  
I do not own any of the character's from Pearl Harbor, that are mentioned in this story.  
This is just a fanfic I made up, after watching Pearl Harbor 3 times.  
  
  
  
  
It had been about 16 years since I had seen this place...  
I stood on the deck of the cruise ship Evelyn, Danny (jr)and I had took  
to Hawaii.  
  
A couple of years after Danny was born, Evelyn and I had lived in  
different parts of the US, and this was our first time in more than  
a decade had we seen the place that held so many memories.  
The only reason why we were even visiting Hawaii, was because Red  
was getting married to some girl he met while living there (Red decided  
to live in Hawaii, even after all that happened).  
I was glad my friend was finally moving on. After Betty died,   
he refused to move on, for about 5 years, and was in a terrible state,  
but when he met a young woman (a nurse, one Evelyn met, and stayed in   
contact with, ever since that day) named Malina. Malina had helped Red through  
his depression, and then fell in love.  
  
As the cruise ship reached the dock, I could see Red, (who he guessed  
was) Malina, and a little girl beside them. Rafe could see that  
Malina was of Hawaiin decendent, and was very pretty.  
Then I joined Evelyn and Danny, who he saw getting in line, to leave the  
ship.  
  
10 minutes later, Malina and Evelyn were gabbing away, about red,  
and I heard my name mentioned a couple of times.  
  
I then decided to go see Red. We greeted eachother..and then there was   
a short silence..  
I coudln't take the silence, "you never told me you had a little  
girl."  
  
Red chuckled, "S-she's not mine. She's Malina's. I met Malina when she was about..  
five months pregnant with her. H-her father l-left Malina, when he  
f-found out she ws pregnant...I helped her through it all...and she  
he-helped me through...you know...and Malina decided to name her after...  
she named her Betty."  
  
I could see sadness in Red's eyes..Red would never be the same again.  
Betty was the first girl who ever cared about Red. And the first girl  
Red had a chance to love.  
  
Red and I turned around, to Evelyn and Red's fiance yelling at them from   
a distance, "Come on, we're going back to Red and Malina's!"  
  
I went and got Danny, and Red picked up Betty, and we headed towards Red's place  
which was not a far walk from the dock.  
  
********************  
  
Evelyn, Danny and I were invited to stay overnight at Red's, until  
they made reservations at a hotel there.  
  
Around 4 or 5-ish, I woke up, probably to the mumbling I heard. It  
was Evelyn, who was sleeping beside me...I tried to make out what   
she was saying.  
  
"...m-Danny...please don't.."   
  
I thought about what she said. At first, i thought she was talking about Danny,   
who was in the living room, sleeping on the couch. It took me a moment to realize  
who she was really dreaming about.  
  
"...please....please Danny don't leave me..." Evelyn softly murmured.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, I got out of bed, left the guest room, and   
walked into the living room, where I saw Danny. I kneeled beside the  
couch he was sleeping on..and looked at him.   
  
Looking at him scared me.  
  
I hadn't really noticed it before.  
  
Sure, when Danny jr. was little, he resembled what the real Danny Walker  
looked like, as we were kid's...but no, this was different. I was staring  
right at Danny....right at Danny Walker.  
  
I could feel tears gathering in my eyes, but I refused to let them out.  
Instead I grabbed my jacket, and walked out the back door.  
  
I must have been walking for hours, because I had no idea where I was.  
I then decided to sit down. I reached into my pocket, and grabbed the glass  
bottle that I had been hiding there. You see, a couple of years after  
Danny jr was born, I couldn't take it that Danny wasn't the there.  
He was Danny jr's father, he was the one Evelyn's heart belonged to.  
The only thing I thought I could rely on was drinking, and I have  
been drinking ever since.   
  
As I sat there, with a bottle of vodka in my hand, taking large sips of it at  
a time, I watched the sunset rise.................over Pearl Harbor.....  
  
I got up, and started walking around, examining the place.   
It had pretty much been cleaned up, but I could still see the bullet holes  
that imbedded in the ground. I bent down, and slowly ran my hand over the ground,  
touching the bullet holes. Instantly scenes of that day ran through my head,  
all the dying this place held, and thanks to what happened here, Danny  
had to leave Evelyn and I, and never return alive.  
  
"Damn you, Danny!" I yelled, I could feel warm tears, rolling down my face.  
  
I chucked my bottle of vodka somewhere..I can't remember where, I don't even remember hearing the  
shattering of glass.  
  
All I remember are the words I regret saying,  
  
"Danny, I hate you!"  
  
I collapsed, and lied down on the hard ground. All my regrets and fears ran through my mind..  
Too many to really count, but I do remember the ones that really haunted me...and they confused  
me so much!  
  
Why did I leave Evelyn at the hotel that night, why!? That was my ticket for being  
with her forever!  
  
I was such an idiot to leave her...and I should have just stayed DEAD! I wish I knew  
ahead of time what I was coming back to!  
  
Good ol' Danny, taking care of the girl I LOVED while I was gone...such a good freind he  
was...  
  
and then leaving her, and then eventually leaving ME! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, DANNY!?  
I told you, you had a job to take on, you were supposed to go home to Evelyn and raise your son, but then you left  
me to do it!  
  
You left me with Evelyn, and your son! You left me with the woman I loved, but didn't love me   
completely back. You broke her heart...  
  
  
...and mine too.  
  
*********************  
  
I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. Where am I, was the first thing I thought..  
  
I was.....home....my childhood home...  
  
I was in the cornfield...where Danny and I landed the plane...and there it was,  
with a big trail left behind, where it had went through the corn.  
  
"Rafe.."  
  
I turned around, "Danny? Where are you?"  
  
"Turn around"  
  
I turned around, and saw Danny walk from behind the plane.  
  
"Danny!" I shouted, "I've missed you so much, so does Evelyn!"  
  
"I know, I miss you guys too, and if there was anything I could do, to come back, I would do it."  
Danny replied, giving a sad smile.   
  
God, how I missed seeing that smile.  
  
There was so much I wanted to tell him, that his son had just recently turned 16, and was so much  
like him...and that the only reason why I got up in the morning, was to take care of Evelyn  
and Danny jr. That I would give up Evelyn, and let him have her, if he came back, because she  
loved him more than me.  
  
"I don't have that long, to talk to you, Rafe," Danny said regretfully.  
  
"I understand" I replied to my best friend.  
  
"I needed to tell you, that I am sorry for everything I have done to you," Danny told me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I didn't completly get why he was apologizing to me. I should be the one  
apologizing to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for have taking Evelyn away from you, when you were gone, it wasn't ment to be,  
you were ment to be with Evelyn, not me! It was probably the best that I died, so you two  
could finally be back together." Danny said softly.  
  
"No! She loved you more, she still loves you more! You're the father of her son! Remember,  
before you died, I told you, that you were gonna be a daddy?!" I cried.  
  
"Rafe, I am sorry for getting in your way, of Evelyn's love, and I'm sorry for leaving you."  
  
  
"It should have been me, who died that day, damnit!" I yelled.  
  
"Please don't say that, Rafe!"   
  
"I wish it was ME who died!" I screamed.  
  
Everything started to get hazy, I thought to myself, that maybe I shouldn't have drank so much,  
that would have made things less confusing..  
  
Now, I couldn't see the field of corn, or the airplane, but I could hear Danny's sweet voice.  
  
"Bye Rafe, I'll always remember you, I'll always love you!"   
  
  
No! What was going on? I coudln't see anything...   
  
"Danny! Where are you, what's happening!?" I yelled.  
  
  
Then...I woke up..  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
I woke up to someone with a panicked voice, saying my name, shaking my shoulders soflty.  
  
"Rafe, please don't leave me, wake up!"  
  
  
It was Danny.  
  
And now I knew exactly where I was.  
  
"Hurry, get up before the other Jap troups find us!" Danny forcefully informed me.  
  
I knew now, exactly what was going to happen. Everything that happened that night, to Danny..  
  
..was going to happen to me, but I wasn't scared.  
  
When I was the one shot, and fell to the ground, a smile crept up on my face.  
  
Danny rushed, to untie the ropes, the Japs tied on my arms.  
  
Danny whimpered things like "you're gonna be ok" and "please don't leave me"..but it was all   
for the best..and I remembered where Danny was shot, which made it impossible for me to live, being  
shot that many times in my chest.  
  
I said 2 things to Danny, before I passed on. First, I told him that he was gonna be a daddy.  
I'll never forget the expression on his face. A mixture of joy, and sorrow. How I hated to see   
the sadness on his face, I really hated doing this to him, have him see me die.  
  
Second of all, I told him that it was better this way. I don't think he understood me completely,  
but it was too late, I felt the life leaving my body.  
  
In a quick flash, I saw Danny boarding off the plane that brought him home to Evelyn,  
Evelyn smiled, but Danny didn't smile back, as he turned around, to help carry my coffin off the plane,  
with some of the other's that survived. Someone else took over carrying, for him, and Evelyn  
ran over to him, and they stood there, in eachother's arms for what must of felt to them, as an  
eternity.   
  
I watched their wedding from a distance. They had a photo up of everyone they knew, who died those  
couple of years. They were so happy on their wedding day, I saw the happiness in Evelyn's  
eyes, that wasn't there, on our wedding day. I know that she felt forced to marry me, when I was  
alive, because we were the only one's left for eachother...I guess she thought she owed it to me.  
  
  
Now I visit Danny, Evelyn, and Rafe jr. every once in a while. That's right, Danny decided to name  
his son after me, and Evelyn agreed.   
  
I stand by the grave beside their house, the name on it, isn't Danny Walker, but Rafe McCawley.  
  
Evelyn walks over to the grave, as she watches Danny take Rafe jr for a ride in the place they own.  
I watch too.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if Evelyn knows when I am visiting, because she always seems to stay close,   
right beside me, when I am there.  
  
  
As I walk away from Evelyn, I decide that this would be the last time I would be visiting them,  
I watch as Danny lands the plane, helps Rafe jr off, and they run over to Evelyn, and she picks  
up little Rafe.  
  
I start to walk away for the last time.  
  
I can't help but take one last look at the people I love most.  
  
I see Evelyn turned my direction..I can't believe it, but it's as if she's looking into my eyes..  
  
Can she really see me?  
  
I think about it... no, couldn't be..or could it?  
  
Rafe jr, turns, to look in the direction his mother is.  
  
"Who's that, mommy?" Little Rafe asks.  
  
I smile.  
  



End file.
